


Valentine's Day

by Miih_27



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Top, Calum Bottom, Cashton, LGBT, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miih_27/pseuds/Miih_27
Summary: Quando Calum esquece os dia dos namorados, ele procura a ajuda de Luke, para ajuda-lo a fazer a pensar em alguma coisa para dar de presente de dia dos namorados para Ashton.O que será que Calum está planejando dar a Ashton?





	Valentine's Day

Ashton x Calum

Pov normal  
-ALÔ, Cal?-diz Ashton.  
-Oi Ash. Que saudade amor  
-Diz Calum choramingando.  
-Também amor tô morrendo de saudades, eu tô ligando pra dizer que eu volto antes do dia dos namorados, e que eu tô levando seu presente. -Diz Ashton.  
Pensamento de Calum "Droga esqueci os dia dos namorados."  
-Cal?-Ashton chama Calum.  
-Oi Ash?-diz Calum  
-Achei que você tinha desligado, você ficou mudo.-falou Ashton um preocupado.  
-Não, é porque eu tava pensando no presente que eu preparei pra você, Ash -dizia Calum mentido. -pois vai ser o melhor presente da sua vida.  
-Estou ansioso- dizia Ashton do outro lado da linha-tchau Cal.  
-Tchau Ash. -Dizia Calum 

Pov Calum  
Pensamento Calum  
"Droga eu menti pro Ashton, eu tinha esquecido totalmente o dia dos namorados, o que eu vou fazer? Só faltam 3 dias pra ele voltar."  
Telefone toca  
-ALÔ? -Calum  
-OI Cal tá a fim de sair um pouco pra se Distrair?-dizia Luke do outro lado da linha.  
-Luke.-Calum deu um grito de tive uma idéia.  
-Cal para de gritar no telefone, você me assustou.O que foi?- Luke  
-Eu saio com você, mas você vai ter que me ajudar. -Cal  
-Ok,Mas te ajudar no que?-Perguntou Luke completamente confuso.  
-Eu vou me arrumar, para nos encontramos ,e aí eu te explico tudo .Tchau Luke.-Falou Cal.  
-Tchau? -Falou Luke completamente confuso.  
Calum tomou um banho,e se arrumou colocou sua calça preta rasgada no dois joelhos e sua blusa branca com as manga pretas e seu vans preto também.  
Luke chegou e buzinou, Calum desceu correndo, trancou a sua casa e logo entrou no carro.  
-Ainda bem que você veio me buscar-falou Calum dando uma risadinha  
-Eu vim mais pela curiosidade, porque eu quero saber pra que você quer minha ajuda -dizia Luke  
-Nossa ''amigo'', obrigado  .-Falou Calum ironicamente -Então eu vou precisar da sua ajuda porque você é bem criativo nessas coisas de surpresas.-Falou Calum  
-Me explica isso direito Cal, não tô entendendo nada. -falou Luke mais perdido que tudo.  
-Então como você sabe,só falta 3 dias pro dia dos namorados, e pro Ash voltar da sua viajem também. -Falou Calum  
-Mas isso não é bom? -Luke perguntou com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas.  
-É Luke, mas eu tinha esquecido dos dias dos namorados, e eu não fiz nada de especial pra ele, eu estou te falando na expectativa de você me dá uma ótima idéia pra fazer uma surpresa pro Ash. -Falou Cal preocupado.  
-Hm,Tendi.-falou Luke  
-Me fala que você tem uma bela idéia.-dizia Calum desesperado.  
-Calma Cal, eu tenho que pensar -dizia Luke -Que tal se vamos dar nosso passeio pra distrair, porque Cal você tá falando de mais, e amanhã eu penso em alguma coisa.  
-Ok, Só não esquece. -Dizia Calum com cara de cachorro pidão.

Off Pov Calum  
Nos resto do dia Cal e Luke vão para ao cinema, assistir algum filme recente de terror.  
Nesse dia Calum passou a noite em claro, pois estava lembrando do filme e as parte assombrosas do filme que ele pulou de susto, logo o telefone toca ele dá um pulo cama pelo susto,ele atende. E adivinha quem era ? Se pensou no Ash acertou  
-ALÔ? -Diz Calum com sua voz choro e assustada.  
-Cal,Você está bem?-Perguntou Ashton preocupado  
-Eu estou, é só que você me assustou.-Falou Calum com a voz chorosa.  
-Desculpa amor -falou Ashton suave  
-Tô com saudade de você aqui comigo, dos seus abraços.-falou Calum baixinho quase chorando.  
-Cal só falta dois dias,logo, logo vou estar do seu lado te enchendo a paciência. -Diz Ashton brincando  
-Estou ansioso por isso Ash -disse Calum dando um sorriso de leve.-Tchau lindo.  
-Tchau amor.-Ashton fala com sua voz rouca fazendo Calum se estremecer todo.

Dia seguinte Porta- toc, toc.  
Cal acorda com o barulho da porta e desce para ver quem era.  
-Quem é? -Pergunta Calum  
-É o Luke, e da pra você abrir essa porta logo Cal?-diz Luke com pressa.  
-Ta bem, mas que oras são? -Cal pergunta abrindo a porta  
-8:00 da manhã Cal -diz Luke  
-você não dorme não?-Pergunta Calum  
-Eu durmo o suficiente, para estar disposto nesse horário. -Falou Luke  
-Ok ,eu vou tomar um banho e tirar esse pijama, fica a vontade. -Falou Calum  
-Ok,Eu já pensei em algumas coisas, quando você sair do banho eu falo.-Luke fala indo em direção à geladeira.  
Calum toma um banho de 30 minutos , e logo se veste com uma blusa preta com manga longas e com uma calça rasgada apenas em um dos joelhos e coloca seu vans preto,e logo desceu para falar com Luke.  
-Então Luke qual é a sua idéia? -Calum ansioso  
-Eu pensei que você poderia fazer um piquenique pro Ash.-Luke falou tomando gole de café.  
-Piquenique? Acho que não, Pq imagine só, eu e o Ash tentando ter um momento romântico no parque, e um monte de crianças correndo e gritando,não Luke não rola.-Calum falou  
-Cal você é demente, não é piquenique no parque é um na lagem da sua casa. -Luke falou  
-Ata tendi, mas só isso.-Calum perguntou  
-Antes uma perguntinha,vocês já transaram?-Luke perguntou na maior cara de pau  
Calum ficou vermelho da cor de um pimentão -Pra que você quer saber? não tem nada ver uma coisa com a outra.-falou Calum sem graça, ele não gostava muito desses assuntos.  
-Pra ajudar você dar um presente pro Ash,Cal.-Luke falou com um tom manso.  
-N-não nós não t-tivemos s-sexo.Ash falou que ia me e-esperar o tempo que for.-Calum falou completamente corado.  
-Nossas Cal, que maldade com Ash, ele deve tá frustrado sexualmente .-disse Luke meio que sem pensar as palavras.  
-CALA A BOCA LUKE.-gritou Calum envergonhado.  
-Desculpa Cal, mas você não acha que é uma boa oportunidade para dar um passo mais além na relação de vocês?-Luke perguntou  
-E que ao contrário de você Luke, eu tenho medo de Ash não gosta do meu corpo ou de doer.  
-Falou Calum quase sussurrando.  
-Cal na minha primeira vez com Mikey eu também tive medo, ele foi o mais gentil possível, e de qualquer forma se você não fizer agora vai ter que fazer depois, e se ainda assim você insistir que tá com medo e não dar o sexo pro Ash pode ser que ele procure em outro lugar. -Luke falou sendo sincero até demais.  
-Você tem razão.-Cal sussurrou de cabeça baixa -Então tá bom prossegue com seu plano.  
-Vamos comprar algumas coisa.-Luke falou  
O resto do dia Cal e Luke passou comprando coisas que ia ser utilizada para enfeitar o piquenique como velas entre outras coisa.E coisas para enfeitar o quarto do casal. 

No dia seguinte Calum e Luke ficaram muito ocupados arrumando a casa fazendo uma limpeza geral,e pensando o que fazer pra comer no piquenique.

Dia dos namorados  
Telefone de Cal toca.  
-Oi Cal, eu cheguei ontem, mas fui pra casa do Mikey, por que eu estava muito cansado. -Ash falou  
-Oi amor que bom que você não veio ontem, eu tava arrumando as coisas pra sua surpresa.-Falou Calum baixinho.  
-Estou muito ansioso, Cal.  
Posso ir pra aí agora.-Ash falou choramingando  
-Claro que não meu amor, ainda tô arrumando as coisa, quero que seja perfeito. -Falou Calum mansamente  
.  
.-Cal por favor. -Ashton implorou

-Não. E aliás tchau tenho muito que fazer. -Falou Calum autoritário -Te amo lindo.  
-Eu também mandão, até mais tarde-Ashton fala e logo desliga o celular.  
Calum depois de um longo trabalho duro termina toma um banho bem demorado. Logo se secando colocando uma blusa cinza manga comprida uma calça preta sem rasgo algum e se allstar preto e se perfuma, olha a hora e liga para Michael pra avisar que podia trazer Ashton.  
Logo Michael chega e Calum vai buscar Ash.  
-Oi Ash! -Calum fala o abraçando pelo pescoço,Ashton apenas puxa Cal mais para perto pela cintura e corresponde o abraço.  
-Oi Cal -Ashton responde beijando seu lábios. -Não sei como sobrevivi sem voce- ash sussurrou.  
-Eu também não sei.-Calum respondeu devolvendo o beijo.  
-Então casal, uma boa noite pra vocês.-Falou Michael indo embora para encontra seu loiro.  
Cal tirou a badana de Ash e colocou ela em seus olhos.  
-Agora sim podemos ir.-Cal falou.

Cal foi guiando Ashton até a lagem de sua casa, logo chegaram .E Cal logo tirou a bandana do olhos de Ash.  
-pode abrir.- Cal falou um nervoso.  
Ashton ficou um tempo parado, e observou um pano estampado no chão,  com algumas velas românticas para iluminar, e algumas comidas .  
-gostou Ash?-Calum perguntou um tanto preocupado.  
-Adorei amor!-Ash falou virando para dar um beijo no seu moreno que logo sorriu.  
Eles coverçavam, se abraçavam e trocavam vários carinhos,logo que eles terminaram de comer Calum levou as bagunça pra cozinha.  
E Ash foi deitar,depois Calum vai para o quarto.  
-A-Ash ainda não acabou se presente! -Calum fala um pouco corado  
-Sério? -Pergunta Ash surpreso Calum só acentiu com a cabeça, e Calum tira sua calça tremendo um pouco -Cal você tem certeza disso? -Pergunta.  
-Tenho absoluta,eu to pronto, e você já esperou demais.-Cal deu um risinho tímido e foi em direção de Ashton-ash seja gentil comigo.-Cal pediu em tom baixo.  
-Claro amor.-Ash depositou um beijo na boca de Calum, e então em seu pescoço, que aos poucos virou chupão e mordidas leves, Ash tirou a blusa do menor,  colocando Calum carinhosamente na cama, e começou a depositar beijos e seus mamilos ficou um tempo naquele local e logo foi descendo ao seu abdômen e logo enfiando sua língua no umbigo de Calum, que gemia baixinho.  
-Hum Ash.-Calum falou corado  
Ashton logo encostou levemente no membro de Calum que já estava molhado de pré gozo, e passou sua língua provocando o menor.  
-Não faz isso Ash-Calum falou envergonhado.  
-Não se preocupe Cal, você é uma delícia. -Ashton falou no seu ouvido.  
Ashton tirou a roupa íntima de Calum e começou a brincar com sua bolas, lambendo sua glande como se fosse um sorvete e depositando beijos e suas coxas.  
Calum só dava pequenos gemido chamando Ashton baixinho, Calum gozou em sua boca e Ashtom engoliu tudo, e beijou Cal para ele sentir seu próprio gosto.  
Ashton levou sua mao para o ponto magico do menor, abriu um pouco as nádegas de Calum passando os dedos na entrada rosada do moreno.Calum estava totalmente erótico todo corado gemendo baixinho,  Ash enfiou sua língua na entrada de Calum.  
-Mais Ash-Calum pediu a  
Ashton ficou um bom tempo lubrificando aquele local com sua língua.  
-Cal vai doer um pouquinho. -Ashton falou para Calum  
-Você disse que ia ser gentil.-Cal choramimgou  
.-Amor eu tenho que acostumar você, é inevitável vc sentir dor.-disse Ashton suavemente.  
Calum apenas assentiu e Ash introduziu um de seus dedos na entrada de Calum fazendo movimentos circulares.  
-A-ai Ash - falou Calum deixando um grito escapar,e alguma lágrimas.  
-Calma amor já passa-Falou Ash suavemente e distribuindo beijos em seu abdômen marcado de chupão.  
Logo Ash enfiou mais um dedo e começou fazer movimento de tesoura .  
-Hmmm dói Ash.-Calum tava esfregando seus olhos,parecendo uma criança reclamando.  
Logo Calum parou de reclamar de dor.  
-Cal tira roupa do seu Ash.-Falou Ashton maliciosamente.  
Calum corou mas concordou sentou Ash na cama,e Cal sentou em seu colo já sentido o volume debaixo de si, Ash gemia com a excitação, logo Calum tirou a blusa de Ashton, Calum ficou admirando abdômen definido de Ashton.  
-Gostou amor? Ê tudo seu.-falou Ashton o encarando.  
-É perfeito. -Calum sussurrou e alisou o abdômen de Ashton.  
-Continua amor.-Ash falou para Calum.  
Que logo saiu de seu colo e tirou sua calça, Cal fitou um pouco a cueca com aquele volume enorme.  
-É enorme Ash!-Calum sussurrou novamente, e Ash de um pequeno sorriso malicioso, e tocou levemente naquele local fazendo Ash gemer, alisando já humido de pré gozo, e engim tirou a cueca de Ash.  
Ash puxou Cal.  
-Senta pra mim amor.-Ash falou rouco em seu ouvido.  
Calum foi sentando de vagar no membro do mais velho, e arranhando suas costa pela dor.  
-Você é muito apertado Cal.-falou Ashton -mas é uma delícia. -Falou Ashton lambendo o beiços.  
Quando entrou tudo Ashton começou a estoca devagar levemente , e ao poucom foi aumentando a velocidade.  
-M-mais Ash por favor -falou Calum ofegante.  
Ash depois de tocar sua próstata várias vezes, gozou dentro de Calum, que gozou em ambos abdômen.  
-Feliz dia dos namorados Ash -Calum depositou um beijo em sua boca.  
Ash levanta, vai até sua calça,e pega do bolso da mesma uma caixinha vermelha.  
-Feliz dia dos namorados Cal.-Ashton fala pegando o anel e colocando no dedo Calum,que fica todo risonho.  
-Te amo Ash.-fala Calum  
-Te amo Cal -Ash fala.  
E logos os dois dormem.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
